In general, haptic feedback can be applied using any number of different actuators. For example, haptic feedback can be applied using a direct current (DC) motor, a hydraulic actuator, a magnetic brake, or an electromagnetic brake.
In a haptic feedback system, for example, a processor can output a haptic feedback signal to an actuator. The actuator can output haptic feedback based on the haptic feedback signal received from the processor. In some systems, for example, the processor can receive signals from a sensor. The processor can generate the haptic feedback signal based on the received signal from the sensor.
Although many different types of actuators for haptic devices exist, a need exists for another type of actuator for haptic devices. Such an additional type of actuator can have performance characteristics different from that of known actuators, and these different performance characteristics can be desirable in certain applications.